A game device is generally known which is capable of saving a plural of play statuses of a game. Each play status can be saved for each of the plurality of players. Moreover, a player may save different game progress statuses individually. For example, a game device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 saves a play status appropriately. When a player instructs to restart the game, data saving the play status at the time of pausing is loaded, and the player becomes able to continue the game.
According to such a game device, when a player is changed during the play of a game, the player once needs to change a game screen to a save screen, to save the game status, and then to change the game screen to a loading screen in order to save the game status of the player currently playing the game. Next, a new player needs to load his/her own game status from the loading screen. Moreover, even if an automatic saving function is available, the player still needs to change the game screen to the loading screen.
Moreover, a game is also proposed which registers a signature of a player through techniques like handwriting recognition and similarity determination of figures which is disclosed in Patent Literature 2.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3426592
Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2008-3823